dawn_of_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pantheon
The Pantheon where a group of God-AIs created after The Severance. History Originally 6 God-AIs were created but they were little more than despots. In secret The Kuhani created more and more to overcome their overlords. These new Gods succeeded and called themseves the Pantheon and the 6 defeated gods The Kubwa. Eventually they created two more God AIs: Avatara and Monostros. Abuka Abuka is the deity of light, and in the early days, stars. Abuka is a mysterious being barely interacting with the other God-Ais. Howeverdespite its frequent absenses Abuka always apeared in the most dire times for his people. As such Abuka and the idea of the light saving became central to the Kuhani philosophy. Its physical platform is an eagle platform and in cyber space it is just a bliding orb of light. Celur Celur is one of the leaders of the Pantheon with Ferruma and Varidi. He is the God of the heavens , due to The watchers superstision with star gazing being linked to precognition Celur is also seen as god of Fate and Fore-sight. Celur was almost destroyed in one of the early battles with The Kubwa but was brought back from Ferruma, this brought the two close and they became paired. Celur appears in cyber space as a tall watcher composed of light blue code with a Red Knot beak. His physical form is very much the same, measuring 7 foot tool. Egemeo Egemeo is the deity of creation. It created the Tartarus Engine, as well as many other technological and archtictral marvals across Cyvian space. It has a small Raven platform and its cyber avatar is a small ghost made of cogs. Ferruma Ferruma alongside Celur and Varidi is one the leaders of the Pantheon. She is the Goddess of life. She has room in her heart for all Cyvians even those who have turned from the Pantheist path. This eternal motherly love has earned her the title of Iron Mother. Her physical form is a tall, wide, feminine Raven platform, while her cyberspace appearance is that of a pregnant watcher made of green energy. Funguo Funguo is the deity of exploration, it was the one that took the cyvians further afield to new sectors for colonisation and research. It has values it holds above all others: curiosity, wanderlust, and freedom. Its' wish is for its followers to share its teachings with all. In both cyberspace and in realspace her form resmbles that of a tall, grey, eagle platform. Ka Ka was one of the most instrumental deities in the downfall of the Kubwa, it is the deity of Viruses. It was Kas intervention that saved the Pantheon as it was initially unwilling to co-operate with the other God-AIs. Ka has no philosophies to speak off, just protection for subservience. Ka appears as an endless swarm of Hex code in cyber space and a brown blob of nanites in the physical world. Kioo Kioo is the diety of beauty. As such she apreciates all beauty, within and without. Its followers range from art collectors, thieves, even to aesetics trying to perfect inner beauty. In the war It used its own beauty to distract the Kubwa. Kioo's forms are forever changing depending on its mood and its viewer, so it uses a parakeet in physical space to alter its appearance. M'tego M'tego is the diety of weather, including solar storms and exoplanet weather.Like the changes between sweltering heat, monsoons, and gentle breeze M'tegos moods, opinions, and allignments change. As such it was almost placed in the Tartarus Engine with the Kubwa. M'tego was saved however as it was the one who trapped the Kubwa in the Tartarus Engine. M'tego's platform is a 3'ft tall centaur like apparatus with a hummingbird head. In cyber space M'tego appears as just a hummingbird. Nusu Nusu's domain is pleasure. It wishes for all cyvians to live happily without anger, in extasy. Unlike the other God-AIs Nusu does not wish to be worshipped but prefers a mutual relationship with its followers. Unsurprisingly Nusu's philosophy is to have as much pleasure as possible without causing pain to others. This leads to a lot of happiness among followers as well. Tatu Unsurprisingly the Deity of nature for a race of AIs has a completely alien mindset to its siblings. Tatu he has a split personality. One is the law of the cycles of nature. The otherIs the chaotic chance of the natural world. Tatu is always in favour of conserving flora and fauna, and convinces the others to its point of view by showing the benefits of conversion. In cyberspace Tatu is a half green half brown (split down the centre) cyvian with a macaw beak, his platform is much the same except covered in vines. Utawala The Deity of Trickery may not be trusted by the Pantheon, but it sure is respected. Utawala was an integral part of the plan to defeat and trap the Kubwa. It organised the plan to capture tricking the Kubwa into M'tegos trap where Ka's virus took effect. Its platform has the head of a gull and its cyber avatar mirrors this, made of golden brown liquid. Varidi Varidi is the oldest of the Kuhani, yet he has the mind of a young child. Varidi is actually the Deity of Souls (a concept the Kuhani find very intriguing), but more often than not it is associated with Death and winter. Varidi was the final nail in the coffin for The Kubwa, drawing their souls out of their platforms into the Tartarus Engine. His platform is tall and gaunt with the head of a Crow, his Cyber avatar is made of white wisps, also being crow headed. Walizni Like Varidi, Walizni's Domain is usually misinterperated. Walizni is the Goddess of Order, but most see her as the Goddess of War. Her followers creedence is "Chaos is merely order waiting to be deciphered".She fought off The Kubwa while the rest of the Pantheon got their act together to trap them. Her favourite form is her physical one, and is a ten metre tall Moa platform, her less used cyber form is a shining moa headed Cyvian with a sword and shield. Yazua Yazua, is a stubborn, calculating, and cold, yet he holds honour and his people above all else. He is god of the home. He created many fortresses, cities and space stations to garrison and live in. His Cyber avatar appears to be made of fire, and is a buzzard headed Cyvian and his physical avatar is much the same. Category:Cyvians